1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of hybrid vehicle, there has been proposed one in which a generator motor is connected to a sun gear of a planetary gear, an engine is connected to a carrier, a drive shaft is connected to a ring gear, a propulsion motor is connected to the drive shaft, and a one-way clutch that inhibits reverse rotation (negative rotation) of the engine is provided (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-201880 (JP 2003-201880 A). In this hybrid vehicle, when the maximum acceleration is required during the stop of the engine and the estimated total torque of the propulsion motor and the generator motor is smaller than the maximum total torque of the propulsion motor and the engine, the engine is started.
In the hybrid vehicle of the hardware configuration described above, it is possible to select a so-called double-drive mode in which the vehicle travels by torque from the propulsion motor and torque from the generator motor (torque in a direction of negative rotation of the generator motor) while setting the engine in a rotation restricted state. When starting the engine, the engine is cranked by torque from the generator motor (torque in a direction of positive rotation of the generator motor) so as to be started. Therefore, when starting the engine from the double-drive mode, since the direction of torque from the generator motor is reversed, the direction of torque that is output from the generator motor and acts on the drive shaft is reversed so that there is a possibility that the total torque that is output to the drive shaft may decrease somewhat largely. If such a phenomenon occurs when quick depression of an accelerator pedal is carried out, a driver is likely to feel slowness.